Kareshi Kanojo No Kangae (His&Her Views/Thoughts)
by tsukushi-chan
Summary: A cute story about Doumyouji & Tsukushi that takes place after the Canada trip. I tried to go into what they're thinking about events in the anime, plus add a little of my own ^_^ This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! Please read and review, ne?


Kareshi Kanojo No Kangae

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is my very first fanfic attempt, EVER, so any feedback (even negative, just as long as it's constructive) would be very much appreciated!!  Heck, this is my very first creative writing attempt, too. I basically never write anything unless I have to, but I just thought that there weren't enough HYD stories out there and so decided to give it a try. Jennifer Wand is my idol—seriously! Have you read her stories? They're SOOOO good! Anyway, the standard disclaimer applies. I do not own any of the Hana Yori Dango characters or story, nor will I ever (unless I suddenly become 'Empress of the Universe' in which case that will be my first order of business ^_^ Joudan! Joudan da yo!). Thoughts of the characters are dennoted by _italics. _And switches between points of view are shown by ~~~~ lines. Alrighty, I think that's all…on with the fic'!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a dark, overcast day, and the rain pounded into the Eitoku Gakuen school grounds. As it was such a gloomy day, and school had already let out, the campus had long been deserted. Well, mostly anyway. Makino Tsukushi, stuck with clean up duty that day, was one of the the last few to be hanging around. 

As she walked through the halls giving everything one final inspection, she was caught off guard by a sudden movement to her right. She looked up sharply as a door swung open. "Do-Doumyouj?! What are you doing th--" she managed to get out before without a word, in one deft motion, Doumyouji managed to wrap his right arm securely around her waist, pull her into the broom closet with him, and to shut the door silently.

"It's okay now," he said to her, stoking her head with his hand, "no one will find us in here….you can cut the 'Doumyouji' bit," he said soothingly as he kissed her forehead softly. She smiled widely at the feel of his lips on her skin and looked up to him 

"Mmm…I was hoping to see you, Tsukasa," she said quietly, running her fingers through his curly mane.

 "Likewise," he countered as he leaned slowly tilted his head down to kiss her. She wrapped both arms tightly around his neck, raising herself to her tiptoes to meet his forthcoming kiss when Doumyouji turned his head abruptly, having heard a sound from the Hallway.

"Makino? Makino?" Someone was calling for his Makino. No, it wasn't just _someone_ calling for her, it was **Hanazawa Rui** who was calling for Makino. 

"What are you stopping for?" Makino asked Doumyouji, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

 "Are—are you sure that this is okay?" he asked her, slightly taken aback.

 "Sure, I'm sure, why wouldn't it be okay?" 

"Well…ar-aren't you curious as to what Rui might want?"

Makino raised her eyebrows, replying "Rui?"  She shook her head, "Rui who?" And then before Doumyouji could fully process what just happened, she was kissing down the side of his neck. "Doumyouji-san…" she cooed gently. _'Doumyouji-san'_? he thought…_"what happened to 'Tsukasa'?"_

Then again, he heard his name, only this time somewhat more loud…and somewhat more shrill…"Doumyouji-san?!"

Ehh?! Doumyouji jerked his head up, snapping back to reality just in time to see Kawada-sensei approaching him and expecting an answer to the question she'd just asked.

Doumyouji attempted to stutter a reply, but all that he could manage to get out was "Well, uh, that's uh….of course everyone knows that's um….well…see…." 

"That'll be enough Doumyouji-san." Kawada sensei replied, visibly disgusted. "Miwa-san, do you care to take a crack at it?"

Doumyouji sighed heavily and rested his head on his hand, returning his gaze to the pouring rain outside of the window. A glance at the clock proved that the school day was still well in progress and that he'd been in class for a little over half an hour. With a small sigh, he let his eyes wander, finally settling on the back of the girl in the front row—on the girl he'd been spending every waking moment thinking of as of late. This was the 8th time this week that he'd had such an occurrence in class—and it was only Tuesday! Makino Tsukushi. So full of fire, so alive, and so very, very right for him—if he could only make her see it as clearly as he could. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, uh, that's uh….of course everyone knows that's um….well…see…."

_"Gah, ano baka!"_ thought Tsukushi as she put her head in her hands._ "That was the easiest question ever! Even Doumyouji has to know the answer to that one.  What ever was he thinking of? Probably basketball. Or something equally "important."_

She briefly glanced backward at the young man, only to have her eyes lock briefly with his. But of course, as soon as she was aware of what has happened, she'd turned sharply back around. However just that fleeting moment was enough to make her heartbeat hasten.

Those eyes, those big, brown, beautiful eyes of his. She had once called them "snake's eyes" but oh how wrong she was…she felt that she could get lost in those eyes of his forever and never have any regrets…_No, no, no! What am I thinking?!?_ she

berated herself in her mind and quickly shook her head as though if she did it hard or fast enough, it would rid her completely of her feelings for Doumyouji which were growing more and more by the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukasa smiled to himself after having caught Tsukushi eyeing him. Sure, she could have been checking for anything in the back of the classroom, but he just knew she was looking at him—no, looking **for** him. Doumyouji was really never one to have self-esteem issues ^-^;

And as the time went on and the end of the school day drew nearer, Doumyouji couldn't help but to let his thoughts drift back to all of the wonderful times he'd had with Tsukushi, and what he wouldn't give to be holding her right now. Sure, they'd had their downs, but they sure had their share of intimate moments, as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He thought back to the time at the snow lodge, when he'd found her frozen body lying in the snow. It was fate that brought him to her; there was no doubt in his mind. It was fate that he'd given her the toy, fate that he'd fallen down the hill, and fate that he'd arrived just in time. 

His mind then wandered back to the evening spent there….alone in the cabin. Ah, the happiest night of his entire existence—in retrospect of course. At the time, he couldn't allow himself to enjoy the position he was in since he was so frightened for Tsukushi's safety. But now, now that Tsukushi was safe and sound, he could think back to the night in the cabin—back to look she'd had in her eyes when she beheld him as her savior (after several, not-so-kind looks, of course), the way her body was mere centimeters from his, the way he could feel her warm, sweet breath fall upon his lips as she slept. What he wouldn't give to have that closeness now, without the fear. The way he held her that night, how he has embraced her and kept her from freezing, protecting her from the bitter cold—that was the way he wanted to hold her, now and forever more. He wanted to wrap his arms around her tightly and to melt away all of her pain, fear, and anxiety—he wanted to shield her from any and all things that may try to harm her…his one and only Makino. To say that he loved her more than life itself may be an overused cliché, but yet it was, and still is, so very fitting. To this very day he would die for her without thinking twice—he would do anything for the good of his Makino. If only she could feel the same way about him. He'd convinced himself so many times that she did, each time only to be proven wrong by her actions…Tsukushi was an enigma that he had yet to understand, but by all means, if necessary, he was willing to spend the rest of his life trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those eyes were the same that had sought her out in the snow and saved her life. Those eyes were the same that settled upon her with such deep caring so many times…but those eyes were also the same that had shown such pain upon witnessing her clinging to Hanazawa Rui and accepting his kiss. _Baka, baka, baka!_ She still could not believe what she had done to Doumyouji, seeing how absolutely devastated he had been…and yet…he'd saved her life—regardless. He had come to the rescue for her so many times monetarily, physically, and most of all emotionally. He believed in her when no one else did—against tangible proof, even!  Many things about Doumyouji surprised, shocked, and astounded Tsukushi. But the amazing depth of his emotion was what always stunned her the most. He had caught her off guard so many times...and yet… something told her that this time would not be the last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, well that's all I have for now. But I have every intention of writing more if you guys like what I'm doing. If not, then I'll just save myself the trouble and humiliation ^^;. So please, please, please let me know what you all (HONESTLY) think! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
